


Guardian Angel

by edwardbraelinvonhaus



Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardbraelinvonhaus/pseuds/edwardbraelinvonhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A fic about the relationship between Person A & Person B as seen from the POV of Person C</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Prompt: A fic about the relationship between Person A & Person B as seen from the POV of Person C

 

Time and space did not exist where Jonathan Braelin was, but he often found himself traveling the same time and space with the family he had left behind. He’d watched his wife struggle to get her life back on track after his passing, and watched his daughter grow up without his presence, but he could see that in the day to day of her life, part of his influence was still there, lending her strength. It wasn’t enough, though, and he knew that, and he was ever thankful for Sarah and Alexandria’s influence which reinforced his own. “Please,” he whispered from his spot in the VonHaus kitchen, “she doesn’t deserve this.” 

 

There was no answer to his plea, and he stood there, out of place in the middle of the kitchen, watching as his daughter went about preparing breakfast for her brood that morning. Of course, she was aided by magic, but she took pride in being the one to prepare the food for her family, and not rely on the house elf. She had walked through him a couple of times, unable to see that he was there with her, every step of the way, but it was in those moments when their souls passed through one another that a fond memory flooded her head and brought a smile to her face, and Jonathan knew which memory she was reliving now. It was the one where she had so desperately wanted to help him make breakfast, that her eagerness had gotten the better of her, and she’d dropped the carton of eggs. 

 

Now, every time she made eggs, scrambled or otherwise, she thought of him. She smiled because of him. “You can’t take her yet,” he continued, and his own desperation was magnified when his daughter’s husband came into the kitchen. Aurora had been right that one time she had said that Jonathan would have found a friend in Spike. Truth be told, Jonathan liked the strapping young man and the influence he’d had on Aura’s life.

 

She was so happy and when he was around, so carefree, and when Spike entered the kitchen, her eyes had landed on him, and they just lit up like the Christmas tree in the living room. It was amazing, the difference in his daughter from her teenage years to this more responsible version of herself. Jonathan watched the two as they had an inconsequential conversation, he wasn’t paying attention to what was being said, having learned a long time ago that it really wasn’t his place. 

 

“She deserves her  happily ever after , after everything… She’s so happy.”

 

They were perfect together, Spike and Aurora. Jonathan could see that they were the best versions of themselves when they were around one another, sneaking kisses, holding hands under the dinner table, intimate conversations when no one was around. Spike had scaled Aurora’s walls, and she let him, opening herself up to  feel and  love again. 

 

She deserved to continue feeling like that. Spike offered to help cook breakfast, she smiled and agreed. It was then that she told him why she loved to make breakfast, sharing her childhood blunder with the eggs with him because it was fresh in her mind. She let him in, and he got to see all of her, and he still loved her despite her insecurities, her flaws, her ‘damage’ as she called it.

 

“Take someone else.” It was a soft plea, one he felt had no weight.

 

And two days from now, the Order of the Phoenix called upon her, and she lied to her husband in order to join the fight. 

 

She survived.

 

But two days from now, her grandmother, Jonathan’s mother, succumed with a smile on her face, and whispering ‘ Phillip’ with her last breath, reuniting with her love, and finding the ultimate happy ending.


End file.
